Everyone Changes
by Thoralad
Summary: Sonic had a perfect life, Amy finally left him alone, he had a wonderful girlfriend, and Eggman attacks weren't frequent...However, when his girlfriend feels neglected, she leaves Sonic...leaving the cobalt hedgehog miserable and insane... Pairings: SonicxFemale Tails (Tails has always been a girl), Female OCxSonic (Friendship), and Female OcxEspio.
1. Chapter 1 An Arrogant Hedgehog No More

** Everyone Changes**

** Chapter 1: An Arrogant Hedgehog no more**

***Note, Tails in this Fanfic has always been a women, no it's not the "experiment gone wrong" or "hidden gender from best friend for no particular reason" type of story, Tails in this story has always been a girl since birth and everyone in the story knows. She chose to date Sonic, because they've always had trust for each other since they first met, and accidentally became more then friends* (This is for anyone who's confused about anything their abut to read).**

***Prologue***

It was around 2:30 pm, Sonic was returning home from an intense showdown between him and Eggman and his latest creation… The Cobrabot… In the end Sonic was still victorious and was on his way to the comforting arms of his girlfriend Tails.

Upon opening the doors however, the cobalt hedgehog's smile disappeared as he found no sign of his girlfriend.

"Tails are you here?" he called out in a concerned tone; it wasn't like her to still be in bed by the time he came back.

Upon opening the bedroom door, he was shocked to find her not in the house… however, on the table nearest to their bed was a note.

Suddenly, he stood there paralyzed having dropped the note and letting fall to the floor. Seconds later, his body crashed to the floor as tears began to run from his emerald eyes.

"WHY?!" He shouted slamming his hand onto the floor as got up off of the floor… only to then continually slam his head against the wall.

"**Weak, you are weak." A voice in his head insulted and Sonic began to continually ransack his own room…**

***Two weeks later with Knuckles, Silver, and Mighty who were hanging out around the mall in Station Square***

"Hey Knux, do you have any clue why we haven't seen Sonic within the past few weeks?" Mighty asked Knuckles who had his back facing him

"Knuckles." Silver called and suddenly Knuckles turned around with something in his mouth.

"You say something?" He asked with a bunch of grapes in his mouth.

"I said have you seen Sonic?" Mighty repeated

"Oh… I think he's hanging around his house, I don't know why though. When I called him a few days ago… he sounded delusional…he was talking to himself, getting mad and then sad, weird." The red echidna explained having then swallowed his food.

"Maybe we should go pay him a visit." The armadillo suggested

"Alright, lets go." The silver hedgehog said agreeing

***A short time later at Sonic's house***

"Sonic, can we talk?" Silver asked knocking on the door but no answer… suddenly; the door creaked open to reveal a ransacked home.

The three were shocked to see the furniture overturned and disorganized, and food all over the floor. Proceeding scared feelings came down their spines when they found messages written on the walls… in blood. Upon closer examination they found that some of the blood messages were still fresh.

"**WHY DID YOU LET HER GO LIKE THAT?" One giant message said also written in fresh blood on Sonic's door.**

"Sonic, are you in here!?" Knuckles shouted when he found that the door was locked.

"Silver, can you open it?" Mighty asked

Nodding, Silver turned and spindashed several times into the wooden door until in opened. Going inside, they found the furniture also wrecked with splatters of blood on the walls…and a message on the floor.

**Sonic-**

**I'm so, so sorry… but I don't think that things have been working out; I don't think we should see each other anymore. I just hope you can accept this, please… please don't become like Fiona who just immediately turned evil for things not going the way she wanted it.**

**Tails-**

"Tails… she broke up with Sonic." The armadillo announced to the others who stood there in shock.

"We need to find him, first let's find Tails… I think she has some explaining to do." The silver hedgehog suggested and the others nodded in agreement.

***End of Chapter one***

**Sorry the chapter is pretty short, (it's only a prologue anyways).**


	2. Chapter 2 An Unexpected Rescue

** Everyone Changes**

** Chapter 2: An unexpected rescue**

**Disclaimer: Sonic, friends, enemies, rivals, and 'Ghost Squad' belong to SEGA not me. Rights to story however belong to me, as well as Serana and her friends, enemies, and rivals. **

***With Sonic running around Station Square***

***Sonic's POV***

Walking around felt different than being inside my house… the voices in my head didn't appear to be there…

"Hey Sonic!" Shadow yelled out of nowhere before he emerged from a coffee shop and walking in my direction.

"No! Get away from me!" I shouted running away from him, but he ended up running after me.

"Sonic, I just want to talk to you!" Shadow said trying to convince me

Suddenly, he tackled me to the ground and held me there for a few seconds before getting off of me.

"Knuckles, Silver, and Mighty were looking for you earlier. What's going on, they told me that your house was ransacked?" He asked

"He made me do it… he wouldn't shut up!" I shouted angrily remembering the voice in my head.

***Shadow's POV***

**Who is he talking about, is Tails doing anything about it? Why haven't I seen her in a while?**

Suddenly, Sonic sped off leaving a blue streak behind as he sprinted off into the distance.

***Minutes later at an abandoned farmhouse in the Mystic Ruins***

Finally a place to clear his thoughts. Sonic thought but was completely unaware that Eggman was watching him. Suddenly, a shot rang out and the cobalt hedgehog was struck in the chest before he could react. Stumbling into the small brick building, the hedgehog fell down against a wall opposite of the door.

***Sonic's POV***

**So this is how its gonna end huh? My girlfriend left me, now I got shot and I'm gonna die, what a perfect ending. I thought sarcastically**

Suddenly, more shots that sounded like submachine guns rang out and the front door burst open. In poured four human men and one woman… she was hot… standing before me was a female green hedgehog that looked at me with a concerned look on her face. She had a soft peach muzzle, shoulder-length quills, dark chocolate-like eyes, cute curves, large Rouge-like breasts, and a tight, firm ass. Just staring up into her beautiful brown eyes, I could tell that she was concerned. They all had woodland camo uniforms with headsets; all of them had helmets with balaclavas except the gorgeous hedgehog in front of me who had her shoulder-length quills on display.

"Help him up to his feet; call in a Blackhawk for immediate extraction." She ordered to one of soldiers in soft, sweet sounding voice.

Suddenly, two soldiers grabbed onto me and pulled me up on my feet. Next they had me put my arms over their shoulders to hang on as we left the building. Then out of nowhere came a black helicopter which the soldiers loaded me onto a stretcher inside the helicopter. Next, the hedgehog put a respirator over my mouth and gently held my hand as we lifted off.

"Thank… you." I said weakly

"Don't talk, close your eyes so you can rest." She instructed and I complied closing my eyes and I drifted off into sleep mode.

***Hours later***

Waking up, I noticed that I was sitting in a hospital style bed in a large brick room. Shifting my gaze to my right was the same hedgehog, who just looked at me with a relieved look.

"Careful, don't get up so quickly." She warned as I tried to get up from the bed.

"Where am I? Are you with G.U.N?" I asked confused remembering their evergreen military uniforms and elite black helicopter they called a 'Blackhawk'.

"You're in the infirmary of my military base, no were not with G.U.N were an independent military force. My name is Serana, Sentinel Serana the Hedgehog." Serana answered.

"Thanks, your probably wondering why Mobius' number one hero was doing there about to bleed out huh?" I asked

"Something's bothering you isn't there?" Serana asked

"Yeah, my girlfriend broke up with me and I haven't really been taken it well… I feel as if I have been hearing voices…" I answered looking at her large breasts.

"Look Sonic, I can help you, but first… please stop staring at my breasts." She requested noticing my mesmerized stare.

"Huh? Sorry, I just feel calmer when a pretty girl is with me." I confessed blushing in embarrassment.

"Uh… thanks. Out of all of the men that have hit on me, you're the first to compliment me on that subject and not just my body." She answered blushing as well.

Next, she helped me get out of the bed and down the hall to a room labeled 'Mess hall'.

Sitting me down at one of the tables, she walked through another door probably leading to the kitchen. A few seconds later, she returned with a tray holding a plate of Caesar salad and a cup of water and placed the tray down in front of me.

"Eat, you're most likely hungry and dehydrated. You can't have any greasy foods, dairy, or meats because they'll be hard for your body to process." She instructed and I began to eat the meatless Caesar salad.

***A few hours later in Station Square with Sonic, and Serana***

As the two walked around Station Square, Sonic could clearly see why men hit on her when he saw how many men stared as she walked by. She was wearing a white v neck top, a black and green hoodie, black skinny jeans, and black and green running sneakers. Sonic had strangely healed up by then and was wearing his usual running sneakers, and white gloves.

"Sonic, I can give you advice to get Tails back." Serana offered

"Thanks Serana, if I get her back I don't want to lose her again." Sonic said agreeing

While they passed by a café, they failed to take notice of Knuckles, Mighty, and Silver who were sitting inside pondering when they saw the two walking down the street.

"Hey, it's Sonic… and who's he with?" Mighty asked when he saw the female green hedgehog accompanying Sonic.

"I don't know, but damn…" Knuckles said under his breath so only Mighty and Silver could hear him.

"Knuckles, this is about helping Sonic… I don't think Julie-su would like to hear about this..." Silver informed

"Awww, fine. Let's go talk to Sonic." Knuckles said agreeing and the three got up from their seats and walked out of the café towards the two hedgehogs who were on their way to the mall.

***At the mall 30 minutes later***

While the two proceeded towards the arcade, they passed by Espio who was leaving the hunting supply store with a newly purchased hunting bow that was sitting in its protective case.

As the hedgehogs passed by him, he stopped and stared completely mesmerized by the green hedgehog's beauty.

***Espio's POV***

**There was no other word in my mind for the female hedgehog that walked right past me… she was beautiful… The female hedgehog who walked past me was around 16 or 17, was a good shade of evergreen, had shoulder-length quills that gently waved as she walked, wore a white v neck top, a black and green hoodie, black skinny jeans, and black and green running sneakers that complimented her sexy curves. The shirt showed a good amount of cleavage, and skinny jeans showing the outlines of her well toned legs.**

"Well, well. Seems like Espio has a crush on a certain hedgehog." Vector said out of nowhere teasing me.

"Shut up Vector." I responded walking away from him and following after the beautiful hedgehog.

Continuing after them, I watched as she stopped for a second, talk and eventually part ways with Sonic. Alone, she entered the arcade and walked up to a shooter game called 'Ghost Squad', next she inserted a quarter and picked up one of the plastic UMP .45s from the table and pressed the start button.

I was shocked to see that the girl was taking down targets left and right with suprising speeds and reflexes. After about five minutes, my eyes widened when I saw her beat the game, and receive the high score that was currently being held by Sonic's little brother Manic.

Stunned, I attempted to walk to the machine to see what her exact high score was and accidentally bumped into her as she was leaving the arcade.

"Sorry about that, I was just going to check out your high score on Ghost Squad. I saw you playing and I thought that you were amazing." I complimented nervously, making her smile and blush. (I wasn't exactly used to pulling girls).

"Awww thanks, normally I don't play video games. I spend a lot of time training at my home and work that I really don't have time to play video games." She said with a bright smile.

"Training? What do you do?" I asked her.

"A lot of hand to hand… hapkido, Tai Kuan do, and Military hand to hand." She answered

"Military hand to hand? Are you with G.U.N?" I asked.

"Not anymore, but when I first joined I was trained in Military style hand to hand. I'm Serana the hedgehog, what's your name?" Serana answered

"Espio the chameleon, want to go for a walk? I can get you some ice cream." I offered making my move.

…**Serana… that's a name I would definitely remember…**

"Uh sure, I haven't had ice cream in a while." The Serana answered.

***End of Chapter 2***


	3. Chapter 3 Past Revealed

** Everyone Changes**

** Chapter 3: Past Revealed**

** *With Serana and Espio at the mall***

"What do you do for a living Espio?" Serana asked Espio as the two walked around the mall.

"I'm an investigator for a private detective agency, we call ourselves The Chaotix. What do you do?" Espio answered

"I'm…" Serana answered before being cut of by a brown mongoose.

"…gorgeous, I'm sure. Hey there sexy, interested in ditching this loser for a cup of coffee?" The mongoose asked in a flirty-like manor with a lustful smile as he stepped in front of her.

"No thanks, and Espio is not a loser." Serana answered grabbing Espio's wrist, pushing the brown mongoose out of the way and continuing to walk.

"I'm surprised that you didn't ditch me." Espio commented gratefully.

"Hey I don't like thirsty guys; I'm glad that you aren't like that Espio. Is that a hunting bow you have there?" She asked looking down at the case holding the new bow Espio had bought.

"Yeah, I got it from the hunting supply store. I train a lot in stealth, martial arts, and bladed weapons… recently I felt like I wanted to try out archery." He answered

"I might be able to give you some lessons on archery; I was taught how to hunt with bows, crossbows, rifles, and blades. I love using knives in particular; I was given Kabar knife as a gift upon completing my G.U.N training when I was twelve." She offered

"You were recruited into G.U.N as a kid?" The chameleon asked surprised with her answer.

"Yeah… G.U.N was a lot different at the time, my dad was with G.U.N, and he was a major and was friends with the director of G.U.N… General David Harper, who accepted me and my friends into the organization after I left a brotherhood of assassins when I was eleven." She answered

"You're parents let you join a military force? What are they like?" He asked full of questions.

Suddenly, a string of tears stated to well up in her brown irises and a tear or two fell down her cheeks.

**NO! I didn't mean to offend her in any way or make her cry!**

"I'm sorry! I wasn't trying to make you sad!" I pleaded

"It's ok… I just… don't like to talk about my parents…" She said sadly, suddenly she reached forward and embraced me.

Surprised, I tried my best to comfort her by holding her with one arm around her back and the other cradling her head comfortingly.

"Thank you Espio, I… can tell you about this else where…" The green hedgehog suggested gratefully.

"Of course Serana, I can take you back our new detective office; I could introduce you to Vector, and Charmy." I offered.

***A while later in the Chaotix offices***

Opening the front door, I walked down the hall holding her hand as I led her to my bedroom. Opening the door, I led her to my bed a coffee table next to my bed and sat her down.

"Can you tell me now?" I asked comfortingly.

"…My grandparents were killed during the Great War… when I was seven, my uncle was killed by gangsters… and… and when I was eight, my parents took me and my best friend to a movie, and when we left… they were murdered by a crazy German scientist working closely with Eggman… Eggman drove the escape vehicle… and a few years ago… Eggman captured and he… he raped me…" She said crying as she leaped forward and grabbed onto me again.

"Serana… I… I'm so sorry, don't worry I won't let anyone hurt you." I said caringly as I held onto her.

"Thanks, no body has ever said anything to help me except Octise, Brick, and Frank. And I see them more as a bunch of little kids I have to baby sit despite Brick and Frank being older than me." She answered thankfully.

"No problem, do you want to meet Vector and Charmy now?" I asked trying to keep her calm.

"Sure… and here…" She said gratefully before leaning forward and giving me a passionate kiss on the lips and then slightly sticking her tongue in my mouth, startling me and making me blush deeply.

***End of Chapter***


	4. Chapter 4 A New Start

**Everyone Changes**

** Chapter 4: A New Start**

***With Serana and Espio***

Serana was continuing the passionate kiss on Espio when suddenly he broke the kiss suprising her.

***Espio's POV***

"What's wrong?" Serana asked looking hurt.

"No! It's just a little quick don't you think?" I explained.

"Oh, I understand." Serana said as her ears drooped, and she walked to the door.

"Wait!" I reasoned, but she just ignored me and left the room.

"Stupid!" I shouted angrily as I punched the wall, mistakenly leaving a fist sized hole.

***With Serana outside of the detective office***

**I'm so… so stupid, how could I have done that? It seems that men simply go crazy when they see these… I thought looking down at my breasts that were nicely tucked into my shirt and bra.**

"I need to clear my thoughts." I decided and I pulled out the small remote control I use to summon my motorcycle, the Scorpion Mark 3.

Pressing the button, seconds later the motorcycle came roaring around a corner of the street and stopped in front of me. Putting on the helmet, I turned back to face the offices with a sad glance before mounting the Scorpion.

***A few minutes later at Coffee Cat***

Upon arriving at my favorite café, I parked my motorcycle in the parking lot before locking it and walking into the café. Looking around, I noticed how three men were staring at me, they immediately turned away embarrassed when I saw them staring at me. I then walked up to the counter to order what I would normally get. Standing at the counter was a male white teenaged duck wearing a brown apron.

"What ca-can I get for you mi-miss?" He asked in a nervous tone… I could tell that he was attracted to me, but too nervous to make a move.

"A small ice coffee with two pumps of caramel and chocolate, but only a little pump of whipped cream…" I answered with a neutral look as I handed the young cashier five dollars.

"…hey, I appreciate what you think of me baby; I meet guys like you a lot. Here's my advice, when you find the right girl, go slowly instead of acting romantic, acting romantic will creep a girl out… trust me do it at the right time." I said with a smile and with a low tone so only he would hear me, and a nervous smile spread across his face, instantly followed with a deep blush.

Once done ordering, I had a seat down at a table with two seats opposite of each other. I wondered what could have been happening down at the base, I then agreed with myself and took out my cell phone. My cell phone was a black phone that had the key pad slide out, and had a green streak that ran across the sides of the phone.

Pressing button to call home, the phone rung for a few seconds before a high pitched child-like voice was heard.

"Hello?" The voice asked.

"Octise, its Serana, how are things back home?" I asked curiously.

"Oh hi sis! Things are under control, I finally got generator B back online!" Octise answered cheerfully.

"That's good to hear bud; I'll be home in a while." I informed before turning off my phone and tucking it back into my pocket. Suddenly, my order was set right in front of me by the same cashier with a confident smile on his face.

"Here's your ice coffee… thanks for the advice." He said using a low voice at the end.

***With Sonic at a park in Station Square***

Sitting down on a bench, I was eating a chilidog to clear my mind. One of Serana's advices was to remain calm, and train at the base.

"Sonic!" A voice shouted and from around a corner came Knuckles, Silver, and Mighty who were exhausted.

"What's up?" I asked confused

"We came to see how you were doing, you're house was ransacked and there were messages all over the walls written in blood!" Knuckles shouted.

"I did that, I left the house, went to the Mystic Ruins and got shot by Eggman. I was rescued by a female hedgehog that had me airlifted back to a military base she ran. She's promised to help me get Tails back." I said recalling the past few weeks.

Then it hit me… I needed to prove myself worth of having Tails back, I needed to take a few training course at Helios One. I sped off back to the base for training.

***Back at the base about an hour later***

"Serana! I've been looking for you!" I exclaimed when I found her in the command post.

"What's up Sonic?" Serana asked confused.

"… I need training; I want military training…" I answered.

"Hmm, you look like you'll stick with it… alright, talk to drill Sergeant. Henderson down at the training course, I would train you myself, but I'm kinda busy." Serana instructed and I nodded before heading back outside and approaching a white, Caucasian human man who stood on top of a catwalk overlooking a training course, he wore a tan long sleeve uniform shirt, green pants, tan combat boots, a tan campaign hat with the First Recon logo on the front, and black tinted sunglasses.

"Hey, are you drill Sgt. Henderson?" I asked.

"Correct, what do you need outsider?" He responded with a question.

"I got permission from Serana, she sent me to you for training." I answered

"Alright, let's get this straight. First, you do exactly what I tell you, when I tell you, and second, you address me as drill sarge, got it? Good, let's get started." Sgt. Henderson said as he led me down to the training courses.

"Go get yourself an initiate's uniform from Quartermaster Gaines at the supply building, and you better hail ass back here." Sgt. Henderson ordered and I sprinted down to a building labeled 'Supply building'.

Upon entering the building, I was greeted by a black human soldier wearing a standard woodland camo uniform like the other soldiers, except he had a patrol cap that matched with his uniform. He sat inside of a medium room with crates in the back and a large glass window that was probably bulletproof.

"I'm Quartermaster Gaines, how can I provide assistance outsider?" Gaines asked me through the intercom on the wall.

"I need an initiate's uniform, I was sent by drill Sergeant Henderson." I answered patiently.

"Sure, here… Oh, and good luck… the Sarge is tough on initiates, but he means well." Gaines said as he walked to a crate and removed a folded set of initiates' clothing, consisting of a tan t-shirt, woodland camo cargo pants, and ankle high military boots and dropped it into a slot between both rooms.

Taking the folded clothing, I sprinted back to the training course to find the drill instructor standing there waiting for me impatiently.

"Took you're sweet time to get a damned uniform didn't you maggot?!" He shouted furiously.

"Just grabbin' a uniform sarge." I explained somewhat scared of his attitude.

"Don't back talk me dirt bag, get dressed, I don't ever want to see those gloves and running shoes while training, got it? Good. Well what are you waiting for boy?! Change in the locker room, choose any number between 25 and 43, and impute your own password… just make sure you remember it!" He shouted and I sprinted over to the locker rooms.

Entering the locker room, I chose a locker and took off my gloves, next running shoes before putting on the initiate's uniform. Once done changing, I ran right back out to find the instructor waiting for me, impatiently tapping his foot.

"Get you're ass over solder, outside this facility you're a hero, but in this base, you're a soldier."

***End of Chapter***


	5. Chapter 5 Week 1, Day 1

** Everyone Changes**

** Chapter 5: Week 1, Day 1**

"What's you're purpose of taking these military courses?!" Sgt. Henderson yelled right into Sonic's face with a tough, no-nonsense attitude.

"To get my girlfriend back and protect her and myself, drill sarge." Sonic answered startled.

"Drop and give me fifty, all the way down!" Henderson ordered, shouting again in the blue hedgehog's face.

Immediately, Sonic dropped to the ground and began doing the fifty pushups he was being told to do.

"Down-up, down-up… You call that pushup?! I said all the way down!" Henderson shouted and counted, before picking up a bucket full of water and dumping it all into Sonic's face.

***Fifty pushups later***

"Up soldier! Head to the beginning of the training course, and get ready!" The drill instructor shouted once the now drenched Sonic was done and he got up, and immediately ran over to the training course.

"Alright dirt bag, when I say go, you are going to run all the way to the end of the training course, the first obstacle is the barbed wire, when you approach the wire, take to the dirt and crawl you're way to the other side. Next obstacle is a speed and balance type, once there get on top of a plank and get to the opposite side as fast as possible without falling into the water. Finally, the last obstacle, you need to climb to the top without falling into the water, once at the top, jump down into a roll forward into the mud, and the end of the course. Any questions? Good? Ready… GO!" The drill sarge shouted and Sonic ran through the course severely weakened from the pushups.

"Hit the dirt soldier!" Henderson shouted as soon as Sonic reached the barbed wire, and the cobalt hedgehog got down on his stomach and began crawling through the three foot tall trench, filled with muddy water that got in his face as he crawled.

"You better move like you gotta purpose boy!" The human instructor shouted to encourage Sonic to crawl faster.

Tired, Sonic got up out of the muddy trench as fast he could once past the obstacle, next he ran to the balance logs, and jumped onto one of the extremely thin logs. Slowly jogging, he continued to make his way to the end of the log until he slipped and fell into the muddy water bellow.

"What is the issue here maggot?! Get back up and try again!" The Sgt. commanded and Sonic slowly moved his way up the latter to try again.

Once again, he got up and got onto the slippery log to try again. However, he once again lost his balance and fell into the water.

"Come on trainee! Try again!" The human instructed, and without giving up, Sonic got up with all of his strength summoned.

Determined to get his girl back, Sonic got back onto the same log and preceded cautiously, the slippery log began to once again make the blue hedgehog lose his balance and make him fall. However, Sonic wasn't willing to except failure, and used both arms to hold himself up on the log. His weight and lack of upper body strength made it difficult for Sonic to hold himself, so he just dangled there trying to pull himself up.

"Come on soldier, pull through! Pull you're self up and continue!" The human shouted and Sonic pulled himself up with his muscles weakening.

Continuing, he crouch walked over to the end of the log and reached the end, finally the ladder exercise. He then jumped onto a latter that felt to have been made of triple braided rope, the rough rope burned, scraped, and cut into Sonic's bare, dirty hands as he climbed to the top, however, one of his hands couldn't bare the pain and he fell back into the murky water bellow. To make matters worse, as he fell down the ten foot wall, his right leg scraped the rope and cut into his flesh.

"Errrrrrrr!" Sonic groaned as he clutched his leg in pain and he fell into the water.

"Come on, work through the pain!" The sarge screamed and Sonic grabbed back onto the rope to try again. Four more times, he fell into the water, finally he pulled himself up and began the long stretch of the way, his hands cut and bruised from the rope, his clothes dirty from the mud and small blood splashes.

Finally, he reached the top. He took a quick glance back at the Sergeant who only nodded in approval. Sonic took a high jump into the mud, and rolled forward once on the ground. Getting up, he stumbled to the end with mud on his face, his clothes were dirty, and drenched in water, and the same went for his pants.

"Hmmm, you're time is four minutes, twelve seconds. Too slow." The instructor notified, causing Sonic's ears to droop in disappointment.

"Next, head over to the firing range. We'll see how well you do with a gun, once there retrieve one M4A1 from the crate and two magazines." He instructed and Sonic ran over to the target range.

Once there, he opened up the crate and pulled out an M4A1 along with two 30 round STANAG magazines before proceeding to the firing range.

"Alright, position yourself behind one of the barriers, once done, get into prone position, load a fresh magazine into the M4 and wait for my signal." The tough teacher instructed sharply.

Sonic did was he was told; he got behind one of the barriers facing the firing range, and got into prone position.

"Switch off the safety, you're going to be aiming for shots to the torso and head, before firing, slowly exhale, and gently squeeze the trigger, don't jerk it." The sergeant instructed, and the blue hedgehog switched off the safety of the assault rifle, slowly exhaled, and squeezed off two clean shots to the torso, first striking the scapula, and the second striking the section directly above the target area on the torso.

***Sonic's POV***

"Hmmm, pretty good soldier, maybe there's hope for you." Henderson said with a stern voice as he observed my shooting.

"Good work Sonic, unless you want his company for a while longer, I'll take over training from here." Serana said from on top of the catwalk behind me. She wore an evergreen officer's uniform and had a pistol in a hip holster on her right.

"Yes Ma'am." Henderson answered walking back to the officer's quarters.

Serana then walked down from the catwalk and greeted me with a bright smile on her face.

"You did well out there Sonic; the ropes definitely weren't easy for me when G.U.N recruited me. Come on, I can teach you hand-to-hand now that I have time." Serana said as she led me to a room with soft blue and red mats.

"Alright, I'm going to teach you some basic hand-to-hand moves." She said raising her hands.

"Uh Serana? What are do you want me to do right now?" I asked confused

"Simple-try to hit me- don't let me hit you, do you understand?" She explained.

Getting the concept, I put my hands up before throwing a right jab. And just as I thought, she dodges, and knees me to the chest and back kicks me to the ground.

"Hmmm looks like you've got a lot to work on, glad I let Frank take over the command post. I'm somewhat surprised that considering that you're the fastest thing alive, you got a slow time on the training course." She commented to how quickly she took me down and my course time.

"Is there something simpler, that doesn't require special training?" I asked

"Hmph, Sonic… there's no such thing as simple hand-to-hand, everything requires practice and concentration. But, there is a type of hand-to-hand that uses simple, yet effective maneuvers, want me to teach you it?" She asked.

"Yeah, I want to learn how to protect others without using my pure speed." I answered.

"Alright, grab that assault rifle leaning up against the wall, don't worry it isn't loaded, nor will you be shooting, since Henderson just went over using a gun." She instructed.

I then quickly grabbed the gun, and returned to the green hedgehog.

"Alright, hold the gun as if you're going to shoot it." She instructed and I held the M4 in firing position.

"Oh... The course by the way was pretty tough to be honest, I think that I somewhat left myself go..." I commented, gently poking at my arms to notice they were pretty thin, looking down at my legs to notice they were even skinnier from not eating anything the past few weeks, so I was probably underweight.

***End of Chapter***


	6. Chapter 6 An Unexpected Change

** Everyone Changes**

** Chapter 6: An Unexpected Change**

** *Two Months Later***

** *Sonic's POV***

"Alright Sonic, I think you've been listening to me, let's see what you can do." Serana said as she handed me the M4, it had been two months since I started training, she had been teaching me how to use a gun with hand-to-hand, apparently it was used by some centuries old military force.

Getting into position, she started first and grabbed the barrel of the gun, I responded by rifle butting her away from me and flicking on and off the flashlight twice.

"Good, again." She said

This time however, she grabbed me from behind, and was punching at my back, but I reacted quickly enough by grabbing her by both wrists and throwing her over me and onto the mat.

"You've done good Sonic, come on, I think its time that I take you to Tails, I know the way to Westside Island." She said leading me out of the training room and a storage type room. Looking down at myself, I had actually grown a six pack visible through my recruit's outfit, my legs looked even stronger than before, same applying to my arms, and I'm fairly certain that I was at a healthy weight.

"Sonic, I thought of it and I've decided. You deserve a uniform to be recognized by around here…"

***Ten Minutes Later***

** *Third Person View***

Upon getting Sonic ready, Serana led Sonic down to the helipads, and led him into a navy blue AH6X Little Bird. Sonic opened the door for Serana, causing her to blush and smile, and he entered after her.

"Hmph, I thought that you were cocky Sonic…" Serana said with a smile as she sat into the driver seat and inserted the keys into the ignition.

"I am, but not around pretty girls..." Sonic said in a flirty tone as he sat down in the passenger seat.

"Ha! I thought you were after Tails, seems that most men I help can't help themselves when it comes to being around me." Serana commented as she powered on the helicopter.

Both hedgehogs then pulled on headsets from a hanger above them, and put them on their heads.

"Home base, this is Matchstick one-four, are we clear for take off?" Serana asked after Sonic, and she turned on their headsets.

"Roger that Matchstick one-four, you are clear for take off, stay sharp." Answered a human radio operator in an air control tower next to them.

***Several minutes later***

"Sonic! Were approaching Westside Island, tell me where her house is!" Serana shouted over her headset due to the load engine, and rudder system.

"There! That house over there!" Sonic shouted back, pointing to a two story brick house with a dirt runway, and on it was Tails' familiar blue Biplane.

Serana then turned the plane to face Tails' house and flew in that direction.

** *Tails' POV***

"**Didn't think I would ever be back here, not ever since I moved into the Mystic Ruins with Sonic." I thought as I prepared myself a chilidog.**

Suddenly, I heard what sounded like rudder blades coming closer and closer to my house. Looking out the nearest window, I saw a navy blue helicopter fly past my Biplane and into the woods.

Then out of nowhere, I heard a knock on the door. Looking down, I was wearing a blue and green striped long sleeve shirt, along with my blue jeans, my old white and red running shoes, and white gloves. Feeling up, I felt that my hair was indeed shoulder length, and my reflection in the mirror showed that my light blue eyes hadn't changed color. I did blush though when I looked back down to see that my breast size had somewhat changed in the direction of Rouge's footsteps, along with my curves, waist, and butt.

I then walked over to the front door to greet the unexpected visitor…

However, when I opened the door… I saw Sonic standing in front of me; he was wearing an urban grey ACU jacket and pants, over his torso was a black tactical vest, instead of his white gloves and red running shoes, he had black fingerless gloves, and tan combat boots, a pistol belt held a handgun, an ankle holster held a long combat knife and finally on his head was a red military beret, on the front was a black pin, and in the center of the pin was a black eagle. On his face was a confident smile, possible he looked even more handsome then before.

"Sonic?! Is… is that you?" I asked shocked of his attire.

"Yeah, it's me Tails. Captain Maurice the hedgehog, I thought that since Sally promoted me, I thought that I should look the part." He answered in a polite, not his usual cocky tone.

"Sonic… what happened to you?" I asked surprised of the unexpected arrival.

"I underwent military training; I knew that if I wanted you back, I had to grow up. I took combat lessons from a friend who gladly helped me out, she understood the situation."

"She?" I asked, because it had been a long time since Sonic had accepted help from a girl.

"Yes, Serana. She taught me hand-to-hand, and got me trained in how to use a gun." Sonic replied sternly.

"Why are you here?" I asked suspiciously.

"Tails I came…I came for you." He said as he looked me straight in the eyes.

"Sonic, I already said in the message that it wasn't going to work out…" I said frowning.

"Tails wait, I can change… I promise…" He said begging as tears began to form in his eyes.

"Sonic, no I'm sorry… you were hardly ever there, you were always out, hardly with me." I explained still frowning.

"No, Tails… please let me explain, I can-" He pleaded as tears began to run down his peach cheeks.

"No, it's over. Goodbye Sonic the hedgehog…" I said holding the frown.

"Hey Sonic, I wanted to meet-" A sexy green female hedgehog said coming out of the forest and stopped herself when she immediately noticed Sonic crying. She wore an evergreen military officer's uniform and was about 15 or 16.

"Sonic what's wrong?" She asked concerned as she walked forward to Sonic.

"I…I...I failed…" He simply stated, choking on his tears as he leaped forward and grabbed onto her, surprising both of us. However, her surprise quickly turned to sympathy as she wrapped her arms around Sonic and held him comfortingly, and he did the same.

She then turned her attention to me, and an enraged scowl appeared on her soft peach muzzle.

"Why did you do that?" She asked holding back her anger.

"I… I didn't mean to, I just tried to explain why we couldn't be together…" I pleaded, I was scared of her.

"Sonic gave a lot to impress you, after you left him that stupid note, he ransacked his own house, began cutting himself and using the blood to write messages on the walls, and he was hearing voices. He was nearly killed by Eggman, my men and I arrived in time to rescue him, and from the last two months, he's been committing himself to military training… Damn you for putting him through this hell… Heartless bitch…" The green hedgehog explained snarling, and muttering the last part as she led Sonic away from my house, and back towards the forest.

***End of Chapter***


End file.
